


Corridor

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Aredhel and Elenwë encounter each other at a party.





	Corridor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Their eyes met across a crowded ballroom. Aredhel swept her dark hair out of her face with a coy, challenging glance at Elenwë. A few moments later they met in a dark, deserted corridor. Aredhel's hand crept under Elenwë's dress, up her parted thighs. 

"All bare, my Vanya? How delightful!" Aredhel breathed, swallowing Elenwë's moans with kisses, stroking talented fingers over her clit, then thrusting her thigh between her legs, until Elenwë could no longer hear the music for the thunder in her blood and came, breathless, gasping. 

"Wanton minx!" Elenwë laughed, dragging Aredhel off to repay her in full.


End file.
